


Perspective and reflection

by Iron_Yokai



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Yokai/pseuds/Iron_Yokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all their similarities and their time spent to together Makoto and Alan truly do see things in radically different ways. (Set before episode 17 and does contain minor spoilers for episode 16. Also they refer to each other as friends but this is all meant in the context of them having been in some sort of relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective and reflection

“Didn’t take you long to replace me, did it Specter?” Alan’s voice was cold and flat as he asked the question to the empty air in front of him. He felt something twisting painfully in his stomach as he thought of the pathetic human that now dared to call himself Specter’s friend. That damned pest had ruined everything, from the plans to take over this world to Alan’s one and only attachment he had ever felt. It burned; a mixture of emotion searing through him as he thought of Specter, his Specter, allying himself with that nuisance. Becoming his friend and being corrupted by his ideals, like ten years spent with Alan had meant absolutely nothing.  
He had given Specter so much, made an effort to understand what he was thinking and feeling. Hearing Specter talk about the human world had always been fascinating, the energy and life in his voice as he described his former home was one of Alan’s favorite things. And he had tried to protect that, to preserve it before something could happen to steal it all away. Keeping Specter safe and happy was all that he was trying to do yet Specter had reacted so violently. He had yelled and cursed Alan, accusing him of taking away his very humanity. He had even gone as far as to attack him before disappearing along with his sister.  
It had been a shock to Alan to see Specter react in such a way, like he didn’t understand why Alan had done what he had. It made no sense to him that Specter couldn’t see the value of the gift he had been given. But then, he supposed that all humans were like that. They found more value in fleeting things than those that were assured to last. That had always been Specter’s flaw, his one weakness that he had been determined not to fix. And it was that one weakness that Alan was determined to make Specter admit because maybe if he did, if he was finally able to see that this was better, then things could go back to the way they were supposed to be.  
~~~~  
Makoto didn’t enjoy having to fight his former friend. In fact, he hated the idea more than anything but there were no alternatives. Alan was stubborn to a fault and changing his mind would be nearly impossible. He had hoped that maybe if he appealed to the more empathetic side to the Ganma that he had seen during his ten long years trapped in that hell that just maybe he’d be able to talk him down. Convince him to see that forcing change on the human world was wrong, that it wouldn’t solve anything. Makoto had hoped that now that Alan had seen how much the loss of a true physical body had affected him that it would do something to change the way he perceived life.  
But his rage had done nothing and now here he was, forced to fight and possibly even destroy his friend for the sake of the world. That thought settled like a weight in Makoto’s stomach. He wasn’t sure he could do it, despite knowing that eventually he would have to make this choice. The world and humanity or the life of someone he had once considered as his best friend? Someone who had seemed so excited to hear about the human world every time he or Kanon had spoken of their home, someone who had protected them from the horrors of his world. Someone who had seemed so honestly confused by Makoto’s reaction to the loss of his body.  
In the end Makoto supposed that it wouldn’t matter if he could make the choice or not. He’d reach the point where his own feelings didn’t matter, where his own life or the lives of those he cared about were on the line, and he’d react like Alan was any other monster out to destroy the world. It was inevitable so long as Alan remained unconvinced of the good that came from a simple, mortal life. But there was a part of Makoto that was determined to keep trying, to push harder and harder until Alan understood everything. Then maybe he could have his friend back.


End file.
